


working with what we've got

by FrozenHedgehog



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Smut, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 04:16:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10712007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenHedgehog/pseuds/FrozenHedgehog
Summary: Fluff and some light lewdity. Sometimes related, sometimes not, sometimes long and sometimes short. But there's always gonna be a bunny and her fox.





	working with what we've got

**Author's Note:**

> I'll post things here that I consider too lewd to post elsewhere. It's probably tamer than what you're used to but I'm a sensitive hedgehog.

She's mad. Why would he eat the last of the ice cream? He must have known she saved it for tonight, putting the box on its side is a universal sign. Why did she ever agree to live together? This is a disaster. And then he doesn't even show some regret and goes off about how she "might be overreacting". Those tears _were_ called for and that fox can go right back under the bridge he came from.

He's also mad. They agreed they'd share everything, so _of course,_ that included the ice cream. And she didn't even give him a chance to apologize but went on a tangent about this ice cream being her salvation after a long week. By now he's tried every trick in the book: saying sorry, acting hurt, trying to laugh it off, but nothing. She's as determined in her tantrum as she's in her life. And it's starting to get to Nick.

So they sit, on opposite ends of the couch. She's reading some terrible romance novel, he's opening and closing furbook on his phone. Half her bottom is off the couch in an effort to get even more space between them. They occasionally glance at each other, but whenever their gazes meet they hastily look away pointedly. Still, he notices her left ear always facing him, and he's had enough. So he does what foxes do.

She's reading the same paragraph for the fifth time now. Even Heleus O'Hare can't keep her attention now. That fox is constantly in the back of her mind. And as of recently, there's a fox tail dangerously close to her paw. He doesn't even look her way, but it must be on purpose. He knows her all too well. It's there, it's fluffy and it's seductive. And he's so nonchalant about it. It takes all her strength to resist, and even that proves too little.

She takes his silky, fluffy bait. This means either that she's coming around or that she plans to rid him of a few strands of fur. Which one it's going to be, he doesn't know yet, but it's a risk a fox has to take. For now, it seems she doesn't want to hear him cry. Her touch is gentle, her fingers playing with the tip of his tail. The book is still in her hand, though. But the silky fur on her paws inspires him in all the right and wrong ways.

Suddenly, the fluffy piece of heaven she was playing with is out of her paw and she can feel his breath on her ear. No matter how cross she is, this always gets her attention and a little more. But he won't get away this easily, no. She doesn't look at him when he plants a light kiss on her ear, nor does she when he does the same to her cheek and neck. With each little nuzzle she needs a little more strength to not look at him. She doesn't have a lot of time to worry about giving in though because he cups her cheek with one paw and kisses her.

Usually, he's careful. Now he's tense and stressed. He might have torn a hole in her t-shirt on its way off. His nuzzling turns into small nibbles and his grip tightens on his prey. She's his rabbit, and he wants her to know that. So he lays her across the sofa spreads her legs and lines himself up. She bucks her hips just enough to make him slide in, and that's all he needs. 

The lack of effort with which he can move her around would scare her any other time. If it were anyone else, she would be worried about lying on her chest with a predator on top of her. Somewhere in the back of her mind she also remembers that she's supposed to be angry at Nick. But now everything is drowned out as she feels him. The way his muzzle rubs against her cheek with each thrust makes her want to melt, and for all she knows, she might as well be doing just that.

Usually, he's quiet and she's doing the loud part of having sex. Now, she buries her face into a pillow, and he's -- he's _growling_. It's not voluntary, and neither is him biting down on her ears, not hard enough to draw blood but enough to let her know he's a fox. A fox who's going to take his prey and make her his own. He doesn't need much more than this thought, soon enough they're locked together and he feels her come down, too.

* * *

He almost fell asleep. Almost, because just when he was about to sink into the fuzzy world of postcoital dreams, she clenched. She knows it makes him see stars, which is fine when he expects it. So now he's tracing a claw across her chest.

"Ow. Bad bunny. Why would you do this to an innocent fox?"

"Because I'm still mad at you."

"And how long do you think _that_ is going to last now, Miss Hopps?"

She pouts. "Dumb fox."

"Come on now, Judy, I'm sorry I ate that ice cream, okay? I didn't know you saved that for yourself"

This time, she's careful as she nestles closer to him and lets out a sigh.

"Yeah, and I shouldn't have bitten your head off over it."

"You know, this make-up sex thing seems to work quite well, we should do this more often."

"Could we do it without the fighting part though?"

"Sounds like a plan, Fluff."


End file.
